


Companionable Silence

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [23]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Some friendships develop because of conversation, others because the silence between them.





	Companionable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** too many people

Q’s POV

There are times he considers sending one of the minions from his branch to do his shopping because there is entirely too many people out and about most the time for his comfort. Yes, he can use them as a way to escape dangerous situations if needed, but that doesn’t get rid of the fact he still doesn’t like to be surround.

However, as his all of pets are nearly out of food, well, needs must.

He’s a bit surprised when he spots one of the Double-O’s he hasn’t seen all that often in a coffee shop when he stops to get a quick cup of cocoa to go.

“Good evening, Q,” Alec murmurs as he stops beside him.

“Hello Trevelyan,” he replies, not sure why the agent decided to speak with him.

“Having a pleasant day?” It’s softly asked, and sounds sincere, though he knows better than to trust sincerity when dealing with a spy.

Smiling, he tells the barista, “Thanks,” as he takes his cup and turns. He’s amused when Alec turns with him. “Not particularly. I’m not a fan of crowds.”

Nodding, the agent hums, “I can understand that. They can have their uses or be completely annoying.”

“Yes,” he agrees, taking a sip of his cocoa and debating whether to try and make Alec go away or just deal with having a companion for the time until the older man gets bored. Companion, he decides when he spots how some folks instinctively give them space.

They spend several minutes walking in comfortable silence together.

This is nice, he thinks, human interaction without being too interactive so far.

“Just need the drink or out for more than that?” Alec queries as they approach the pet store he buys all his supplies from.

Answer or no? Might as well, “Pet store today, before my babies get mad at me for not having plenty of food for them. They already disapprove of the long hours.”

The agent nods, green eyes gleaming thoughtfully.

When they get to the pet store, Alec opens and holds the door for him, the hint of a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

“Good afternoon Mr. Taylor, come for your order?” Linda, the store owner, inquires when she spots him.

“Yes please,” he replies with a grin, wondering if the agent is going to fall for that as his name.

“Just one moment, I’ll fetch it from the back for you,” she comments as she waves her helper over in case another customer comes in.

He nods, turning and watching the way Alec is looking over the various animals, expression somewhere between indifferent and bored, but his eyes tell a very different story.

Linda returns with his order, he pays and takes the bags. Generally at this point he’d hail a cab, though he’s not sure if he wants to do that right now. He’s surprisingly enjoying this visit. So he’s a bit startled when the older man hails him a cab, handing the driver a bit more money than is necessary to get him home.

“Thank you,” Alec states softly, smiling at him before shutting the door.

It leaves him a bit confused and with plenty of things to think about.

Over the next few months every time the agent is in the city, they have at least one day where they ‘randomly’ run into each other and end up spending some time together. It becomes their thing. Though every time leaves him wondering why.

A week before his birthday, Alec shows up at his office in the branch, green eyes bright and mischievous. Several minutes are spent in companionable silence, a normal for them.

The older man waits until they are mostly alone, with the minions all preoccupied before asking, “Would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday?”

That’s his birthday, he’d lay money that the spy is aware of that fact.

For a moment he studies Alec before nodding slowly.

“Perfect, I’ll pick you up at seven from here?” he recognizes the offer for what it is, an attempt at not invading his privacy.

“It’s my day off, so I’ll text you the address before,” he replies softly, so not to be overheard.

Grinning, the agent declares, “Even better.”

A few more minutes are spent in companionable silence before Alec leaves.

Thankfully his staff is smart enough not to ask what that was all about. Apparently he needs to figure out what he plans to wear. He’s sort of excited for the dinner, though he doesn’t know why. For all he knows, it could just be as friends, but he’s pretty certain that is not what the older man wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
